EvoWarsio Wiki:Staff
This is a page with info about all the staff members, how to join staff, and other stuff. Ranks Founder The creator of the wiki. Basically the same as a Chief Bureaucrat. Chief Bureaucrat Is Normally The Most Active Bureaucrat. Can Do Almost Anything (Assumed to do anything in good faith). Is 100 percent accountable to community and staff. Will Have Most Possible Rights For This Wiki. Not Possible To Attain Through User rights. Can Demote Bureaucrats who have abused their powers. Basically the "Co-leader" of the wiki. Senior Bureaucrat Senior Bureaucrats are basically Admin + Bureaucrat. Like the "Third-in-command" of the wiki, except there are 2 spots. Bureaucrat Bureaucrats have a lot of responsibilites such as promoting and demoting people, editing wiki js, etc. Be warned that when you get promoted to Bureaucrat, you lose Admin privileges. Admin Admins have almost the same power as Bureaucrats, help lead the wiki, promote and demote people, ban people, protect pages, and the power of everything else underneath them. Content Mod Basically a lesser Admin, has almost the same power as one, but cannot promote and demote people, or ban people. They can protect pages, too. Chat and Discussions Mod Chat Mod and Discussions Mod combo! This is a "special" rank, and you can get this rank if staff thinks you're not ready for Content Mod yet, so you get Chat Mod and Discussions Mod rights. Discussions Mod Discussions Mods have responsibilities such as closing discussions, reopening them, deleting comments etc. And they have the power of these 2 underneath them. Chat Mod Chat Mods have power over chat. They can moderate chat, and kick people from it. Rollback Rollbacks are basically the same as standard registered users, but they can revert bad edits. Intern Interns are temporary staff members. The only way to become one is when staff thinks you're not ready to become a rollback, so we make you one temporarily. You get demoted back to a normal member after 3 days. If you do a good job as one, you keep your job, and become Rollback. Current Staff Members Founder: KevinAlcain (is all below except Intern) Chief Bureaucrat: 17nbist (Is all below except Intern) (all spots taken) Senior Bureaucrats:(2 spots left) Bureaucrats:(2 spots left) Admins:(3 spots left) Content Mods:(3 spots left) Chat and Discussions Mods:(special rank, infinite possible amount of spots) Discussions Mods: (3 spots left) Chat Mods: (3 spots left) Rollbacks: (3 spots left) 'Interns: (special rank, infinite possible amount of spots) ' How to join the Staff So you wanna join the ranks of the wiki staff, huh? Here's what you gotta do. 1st Step: Rollback It's simple, just ask to join. You need at least 50 edits. We can also just make you one if you remove vandalism for the sake of it. If we think you're not ready, you become an Intern. If you do good as an Intern, you can also become Rollback. 2nd Step: Chat Mod You're gonna need to be helping out on the wiki for a while, and 100 edits. If you meet these requirements, just ask and you become Chat Mod! 3rd Step: Discussion Mod Same as Chat Mod requirements, but 200 edits are needed, and you need to be Chat Mod for 14 days. 4th Step: Content/C&D Mod There are 2 ways here. C&D Mod is just a combination of Chat and Discussion Mod. This rank is obtained if we think you aren't ready yet. Requirements for Content and C&D Mod are just 300 edits, and you need to be Disucssion Mod for 30 days. 5th Step: Admin All you need is 500 edits and to be a Content Mod for 60 days. 6th Step: Bureaucrat This is a pretty serious rank, and you can just choose to reject it. Once you become Bureaucrat, you lose your Admin rights. Requirements: Admin for 100 days, and 1000 edits. Be warned though, dont try to abuse your power, because i have 2 guys here to stop you. Their names are 17nbist and my trusty Ban Hammer. 7th Step: Senior Bureaucrat You wanna join the ranks of us at the top huh? All you need is to be a Bureaucrat, 2000 edits, and be a Bureaucrat for 1 whole year. 8th Step: Chief Bureaucrat. Don't even try. 17nbist already has this spot.